Tables Turned
by Iamawesome225
Summary: What of Buttercup gets sick of being good? What would her sisters say? R&R please! Thank you to power master story writer for helping me! Rated T for slight swearing later on


Hey guys I'm back! power master story writer really helped me with this story, so thank you!

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own the PPG or the RRB I wish though **

"Come on Buttercup! There's a robbery in town again, let's go!" Blossom ushered her sister

"I'm gonna sit this one out, kay." Buttercup said, going back to her video game

"No! We need you!" Blossom huffed, walking in front of the screen so Buttercup couldn't see

"Ugh move!" Buttercup shifted so she could see

"No." Blossom moved so she was in her way again and grabbed the controller from Buttercup

"Hey!" Buttercup growled reaching for it

"Your not getting it back until you come with us!"

"Fine! Mother." She got up and stomped out of the room.

"Ugh Buttercup sometimes you are such a pain!" Blossom stressed young out to join her and Bubbles

"And you can be such a-" Buttercup snapped back but was interrupted by Bubbles

"Giiirls!" You promised me you would stop fighting!" Bubbles sniffed, starting to cry

"Alright Bubbles, we won't fight anymore." Blossom comforted her blue sister, "Right Buttercup?" She glared at her

"Alright Bubs, we'll stop." Buttercup half grinned, ruffling her sister'a hair

"Let's go get this robber!" Bubbles smiled confidently and flew off along with Blossom

"Ugh, if I must." Buttercup groaned and flew to meet them

Streaks of pink and blue were everywhere, flashing all around the robbers while Buttercup picked up a bag of the money, "Humph, why do we always have to save the day and we never get a reward." She said to herself, "They won't miss one stack." She reached into the bag and slipped one into her pocket.

"Did you get all the stolen money?" Blossom asked, as she and Bubbles tied the men up

"It's all here." Buttercup said, smiling to herself. She held out the money to Blossom,"Here you go. I'm going back to my game." The green seven year old dropped the bag and zipped back to the house

"What's her problem?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know, it seems like she's hiding something." Blossom shrugged, "It's probably nothing, let's get these guys to the prison and give the money back."

Back in Buttercups room she was sitting on her green comforter. When they turned six Buttercup wanted her own room but Blossom and Bubbles still share one.

'I wonder how much this is.' She thought to herself, taking out the stack of money from her picketer and counted it. "THEY ARE ALL HUNDREDS!" She shouted, throwing the bills across her bed, "I stole about." She counted them, "About $ 10,000 IM RICH! Hahaha! Rich I tell you rich!" She flung the money up into they air and fell back onto her pillow

"BC?" A knock was at the door, "What's all the shouting about?"

"Uh, hold on." Buttercup rushed to pick up all the bills and placed them in her dresser drawer, "I'm coming." She then unlocked the door, "Did you need something, Bubs?" She asked, sticking her head out the door

"I was just wondering how you were doing, I heard a bunch of yelling so I was curious.

"I'm fine Bubs, but thanks." Buttercup smiled

"Did you know that $10,000 wasn't recovered from the money stolen? I wish we knew what happened to it." Bubbles looked down guiltily, "It's my fault, I left the money there to put the criminals away." Tears started trickle down her face

"It's okay Bubsy, it was an accident, it's not your fault." Buttercup hugged her sister, resting her head on her shoulder, frowning

"Are you sure?" Bubbles wiped her tears away and looked up at her green sister

"Positive." Buttercup smiled, "Goodnight Bubs." She hugged her sister again and closed the door

"Goodnight BC." Bubbles whispered

"Buttercup. Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled in her ear

"WHICHA!" Buttercup fell off her bed and came up looking like a ninja

Blossom laughed, "Come on, it's time for breakfast." She started to walk towards the door."

"BACON?!" Buttercup yelled and zipped downstairs, the wind flipping Blossom's hair in her face

"ACK!" She spit her hair out of her mouth and flew down to join her and Bubbles

"Here you go!" Bubbles slid a pound of bacon onto Buttercups plate and 7 pancakes

"Yum!" Buttercup smiled and dug in

"And here are yours, Blossom!" Bubbles smiled, giving her two pancakes and four pieces of bacon

"Thank you Bubbles." Blossom smiled at her sister, then turned to look at Buttercup. "I really don't see how-YOU FINISHED THEM ALREADY?!" Blossom'a mouth was hanging wide open

"~BURP~ Yum, thanks Bubs." She grinned at her little sister and got up to place her dishes in the dishwasher, "Close your mouth Bloss." She smirked and ran out side to play

"That girl never ceases to amaze me." Blossom laughed

Once Buttercup was out side, she grabbed her skateboard and began to fly to the skatepark but before she could, Blossom called out

"The RowdyRuff boys are spray painting the city! Let's go girls!" One pink and blue streak shot off across the sky

"Ughnngh!" Buttercup groaned, "Not again!" She dropped her skate pea off in the drive way, then a green streak followed the others.


End file.
